The invention relates to a trigger device for a semi-automatic handgun, comprising a locking element swivel-mounted around a first axis having an effect on a trigger element via a locking face and a shot limitation device, which has a control element with at least two locking positions for a locking face or control face defining a pawl around a second axis.
From EP 0 362 188 A2, a trigger mechanism for automatic handguns is known, which allows continuous fire with a certain number of rounds. The number of rounds is defined by the shot limitation device. It is virtually impossible to deliberately interrupt or dose the number of rounds before firing the total predefined number of rounds within a burst.
Specification DE 1 129 873 B describes a shot limiter for automatic weapons, which is actuated by the movement of the lock and allows a geared member to be advanced by one cog for each shot, which causes an interruption after a certain number of shooting actions, by triggering a mechanical connection in the trigger mechanism. An actuating lever activated by the lock is designed as an integral element and guided through guideways and return elements in such a way that it switches the cogs of the geared member with its catch due to a compound pushing and pivoting motion. Furthermore, a latch is provided, which retains the geared member, which is under the influence of an elastic member, after each shifting of the same. After the trigger has been engaged, a pre-set number of rounds is released completely automatically, wherein the shot sequence cannot be interrupted by the shooter.
DE 655 334 C describes a device for automatic interruption of the free-flow fire of automatic weapons, wherein a certain number of rounds can be pre-set before triggering a volley of shots. In addition, there is just one single pressure point for each shot sequence, wherein the predefined number of consecutive shots is triggered after pressing the pressure point without the shooter having the chance of an interruption to the shots.
The described devices are well-known multi-trigger systems, as constitutes a three-shot automatic for example. The multi-triggers are a trigger system, with which an adjustable or predefined shot rate, for example a three-shot automatic—three shots consecutively—is automatically discharged by the system. The time between the first, second and third shot is identical and predefined by the trigger system. To trigger this procedure, one single pressure point is overcome, whereupon three or more shots are fired. This procedure cannot be interrupted as it is a fully-automated process and, consequently, a fully-automated weapon system.